For Ears to Hear that Can
by shirebound
Summary: Another compilation of four teensy ficlets. They are a combination of book and movie verse, range from serious to silly, and feature among others Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Gandalf, Boromir, and Aragorn. No slash, sex, profanity, or violence


These four teensy ficlets have been posted separately on my LiveJournal, but I thought I'd put them together in one place. They are a combination of book and movie verse, and range from serious to silly. I hope you enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Of course. The characters don't belong to me, I just get to think about them day and night.

**-**

**What Were They Thinking?** (a drabble written for AnsotheHobbit)

Frodo waited patiently until his turn to hold his cousin. Saradoc carefully settled the blanket-wrapped bundle into his arms, then turned to speak with someone. Frodo touched a fingertip to the tiny, soft face, and smiled when the infant yawned and gurgled at him.

"They want to call you Meriadoc," Frodo whispered to the baby. "Isn't that dreadful? I don't know _what_ your parents were thinking. They're wonderful people, and you'll love them very much, but..." He looked around furtively to ensure that no one was listening, then addressed the infant seriously. "I'll think of something else, don't you worry."

-

**For Ears to Hear that Can**

"Gandalf," Pippin asked sleepily, "why can some animals talk and others not?"

"How do you know they can't?" the wizard asked.

"Well," Pippin said thoughtfully, "Bilbo said that dragons could talk, and eagles... but I never heard any of our farm animals discussing anything. And Shadowfax hasn't said a word this whole trip."

"Perhaps not all beings speak in words you can comprehend," Gandalf replied, "or choose to do so, even if they can. But _all_ thinking creatures can speak, Pippin, in their own way... and they might comprehend _your_ words and intentions more than you imagine." He chuckled and patted Shadowfax. "Would you not agree, my friend?"

Pippin was startled by a snort from the noble horse that sounded much like laughter. And then Gandalf was laughing as well, a sound that lifted Pippin's heart and gave him new hope.

-

**A Pale Light Lingers** (written for the birthday of Piplover/Pipfan)

book verse

How bravely you endured the torment when the orcs captured you and Merry. In the defense of my city you did not falter. My brother lives because you would not let our father take him in his madness, and my brother's captain lives because you were here. Now there is just one more battle, and then you may rest. Breathe... You were prepared to die, but your time is not yet. The Quest is achieved, beyond hope, although you do not yet know it. You must live, to greet your cousins and Sam, and return home in honor and peace. There is much joy ahead for you. Breathe… again… There now, our friends have found you; can you feel the great weight lift from your body? Do not falter, take one more breath... one more… Well done, I knew you would fight so. Ah, Pippin, did you know that Gimli could weep for joy as much as for grief? 'Tis truly a sight to behold. I could not be more proud of you, little one. Heal and grow strong. Soon you will hear the silver trumpets sound once more - for our king, and for the Ring-bearers. And for you.

-

**What _Really_ Happened at the Black Gate**

a movie scene parody

"I have a token I was bidden to show thee." The evil being whipped out the mithril shirt, which gleamed in the sun.

"Drat," Gimli muttered, "I was hoping to persuade Frodo to give that to _me_. For the Lonely Mountain archives, of course."

"To you?" Merry asked in amazement. "You're not even related! Frodo's my cousin, you know."

"_Your_ cousin?" Pippin sputtered. "You don't even live in the Shire, you... you Bucklander. Besides, it's more my size."

"Silence, you two," Gandalf growled.

"Yes, be quiet," Aragorn added. "If anyone deserves that beautiful shirt, it's your liege lord and king, don't you think?"

"You're not _my_ king," Eomer interjected. "Rohan is a sovereign nation, you scruffy ranger."

"Don't you want to hear about your halfling friend?" the Mouth asked in anger. "The pain, the torture... ooh, it was dreadful."

"Yes, yes, in a minute," Aragorn waved him off. "We have to-"

"The eagles are coming!" Pippin cried, pointing upwards. Everyone looked, which gave the canny Took the opportunity to grab the mithril shirt. "Hah!" he crowed. "Possession is nine-tenths of the law."

"As a sworn Knight in my service, I demand that you hand that over, you miscreant," Aragorn said.

"I was sworn to Denethor, not you," Pippin grinned. "Unless I missed something, you're not king yet, anyway."

"Nice one, Pip," Merry said admiringly.

"I must return to my master," the Mouth muttered, turning around and waving the army back. "I'm very confused."

"Hobbits will do that to you," Gandalf said understandingly.


End file.
